The Lawyer and the Lumberjack
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: Alice was undeniably impulsive. So when she saw the sign advertising live Christmas trees, she pulled over. How could she resist? 25 Days of Ficmas


**Prompt: Christmas Tree**

**Word Count: 787**

**Pairing: Alice and Jasper**

**The Lawyer and the Lumberjack**

* * *

Alice chewed her lip, focusing on the road ahead of her. The lip chewing was a habit Rose constantly tried to get her to quit, but she usually ignored her. It was soothing when she was stressed. Like right now.

Her boss had insisted that she come into work on Christmas, which honestly was a criminal offense. Idly she wondered if she could sue.

Somehow she thought taking on the King in Denali & King wouldn't work well for her. Lawyers were slave drivers—she should know. She was one.

It was late and snow was falling, which wasn't unusual or even unpleasant. She liked the way it turned the world soft. So she stayed pretty focused on the road, but she noticed signs too, right? You never knew when there might be some excellent sale on shoes.

And Alice, well, she was impulsive. The yellow Porsche she was driving was evidence enough of that. No big deal, though, right? She had the money.

So she noticed the signs advertising the sale of live Christmas trees, and really, how could she resist that? Happily, she pulled over and got out of the car, looking for (she assumed) the resident lumberjack.

She didn't find him immediately, so she wandered around the trees until she found one she really liked. It was not much taller than her own height of 4'11", but she felt like that was a good thing. She'd probably be able to carry it this way.

"That's a good one," said a man behind her, and she was not embarrassed to admit that she jumped.

She turned around and blinked at him. "Um, yeah. How much?" She considered slapping herself, but well, tall blondes had always been her type, even when it came to friendship (there was a reason Rose was her roommate in college). This guy was both of those things. Also, his face was a little too perfect to be real.

It was no surprise that she'd been reduced to two word sentences.

He smiled at her easily and named the price.

She nodded. "I'll take it."

And yeah, he was a lumberjack. A _hot_ lumberjack. The axe only made her attraction to him more pronounced.

"Where's your car?" he asked, putting the tree onto a cart. "I'll tie it up for you."

So she took him to her Porsche, and turned to see him shaking his head. "Uh-uh, no way."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not putting a tree on 911 Porsche."

She huffed. "So what do you suggest?"

"I'll put it in my truck and follow you."

And okay, her baser instincts seemed to think this was a legitimate idea. Logic told her otherwise. He might be dreamy, but she didn't even know him, and there was no way she was showing him where she lived. But her baser instincts won out…sort of. "You trying to get into my house before you even buy me dinner?" she said, sounding amused.

He looked surprised, and she pretended not to notice the way his eyes flitted over her body. He couldn't have seen much, though. Her winter coat wasn't exactly form fitting. "Will you let me do it for you if we stop somewhere?" He sounded amused, too. She counted that as a win.

She smirked. "Yeah."

He grinned. "Italian?"

"Perfect."

* * *

They stopped at Olive Garden, where she discovered his name was Jasper Whitlock and that he was from Texas, but moved to Washington because he'd always wanted to grow Christmas trees, and apparently the climate was too hot in Texas.

"My best friend is from Texas," Alice said, nodding. "We went to visit her family one summer. I got heat exhaustion sitting on their porch for two hours."

Jasper laughed really loudly at that. "Are you speaking in hyperbole?"

"No, I'm really not," she said, grinning.

"You just have to drink water! And Gatorade. It's a good thing you live here."  
"Trust me, I know."

"So," Jasper said. "I'm a lumberjack. You're a lawyer. What would your friends say?"

Alice snorted. "Rose would give me a thumbs up. Emmett would threaten you. Bella would say I'm slumming it, but she'd just be teasing. She'd like you. They all would."

"How do you know that?"

Alice pretended to think that over. "Well, assuming you weren't planning on raping me, you offered to take a tree home for me. And bought me dinner when I said I was uncomfortable with it." She raises an eyebrow. "You're a regular old boy scout. I bet you like camping."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a lumberjack. What do you think?"

She laughed. "I think you're my type."

Jasper grinned at her. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N**: 8 Days! I may or may not have written this instead of editing a paper. (I have time. It's cool.) Written for the 25 Days of Ficmas (link on profile).


End file.
